doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters in the Schoolhouse
Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. Monsters in the Schoolhouse is the first episode of Doctor Who's fanon fifteenth series. It features the fifteenth doctor. --Synopsis-- The schoolyard becomes a battlefield when an infection breaks out at Coal Hill school. Who is the strange man in the janitor's closet? --Plot-- The episode begins with Jane Louise teaching a class about improper fractions. When the bell goes, her phone rings. She picks it up and the principal tells her to come to his office. The principal lays an envelope on the desk. She opens it and finds a small silver token. The principal tells her not to touch it, then grabs the envelope and hides it under his desk. Jane asks if he is alright, but they are cut off by a scream. In the playground, Jeremy Pickett is hanging from the monkey bars when a girl tells he and his friend to come with her. They run towards a tree with students crowding around. A hideous creature is lying dead next to a fallen tree branch. A teacher asks what happened, and a boy tells him he was sitting by the tree when a monster fell from the sky. The teacher protests, then looks at the creature and runs for help. Jane arrives at the scene. The children stand back as she strokes the dead creature, examining it. "It's.... An insect!" She discovers it is wearing a mask. When she pulls the mask off, the creature wakes up. Everyone panics, but Jeremy throws a rock at it and it dies. Meanwhile, the principal is looking at the token. "I really, really shouldn't have touched that." His arm is now glowing green. He looks at his arm, which is now turning into a claw. Then, he collapses. Jane is outside his door. "Excuse me, I think we need to close school for the day. Someone has pulled a very dangerous practical joke..." She opens the door and looks at the principal. Then, she runs. She hears a whirring noise coming from behind a door, and some grunting. Inside is the janitor's closet, where the Doctor is building a small contraption out of janitor's tools and an iPhone. "Really, I would have preferred a classroom, this place is rather small. Hello, I'm the Doctor and I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This closet barely fits me alone, and besides, didn't you say school was closed?" He steps out of the closet with his contraption. "Go on, you should leave now." Jane tells him he should come too, but the Doctor says he is authorized to stay and 'clear things up'. She leaves, but the crowd at the gates tell her the gates are locked. Even when they undo the lock, the gates still won't open. The Doctor appears, saying this is very bad. "They've locked the gate with a forcefield. No one will be able to escape when they come..." As the crowd panics, Jane asks the Doctor who he is. "I'm the Doctor." "Doctor who?" "Not this again..." Suddenly, a window smashes. A clawed creature is climbing down a building in the school. He has climbed out of the principal's office... Everyone runs and hides as the clawed creature reaches the ground. He grabs a child from a tree and the child screams, his face glowing green. Jane is hiding behind a tree with Jeremy, and they decide to run. Jane says they should find the Doctor, who seemed to know what was going out. They run inside a building without being seen. In the principal's office, Jane sends a message on the loudspeaker telling the Doctor to meet her in the office. Jeremy says this might attract the monster, but Jane says the Doctor can save them... If he gets there first. The Doctor is now running towards a back gate, where he desperately attempts to climb over the fence, but is stopped by the forcefield. On the other side of the fence is the TARDIS. "Why a school, though, why a school?" he paces around. Then he hears the message on the loudspeaker. "Oh no. Jane, that was NOT smart..." he runs towards the office. But in the hallway where the office is, he runs into the monster. He points his sonic, but knows it cannot help him. The monster tugs on the contraption the Doctor made, but Jane comes up behind him and smashes a chair on his head. The Doctor says, "If my theory is correct, THAT is your principal." As they run, the Doctor tells her an infection is being used to take out all the humans in the school, though he doesn't know what is so special about the school yet. He asks Jane if she saw any other strange things. Jane tells him about the giant insect, and he says it was probably a Vespiform. A Masked Vespiform. The masks are used to control the Vespiform. "But who's controlling it?" "I don't know, but I'd like to have a few words with them." Jane, the Doctor and Jeremy arrive in the computer lab. "Why are we here?" asks Jeremy. The Doctor tells him one of the computers is sending a signal that he received while he was in the TARDIS. He opens up a computer and looks into some files until some complex code comes up. "Well, that explains it. This is the stuff that simulates the game, right in this very school..." He explains that an alien group called The Gamekeepers simulated what Earth was currently like, then modified it and beamed it back to Earth, and used their technology to create that modified version of Earth. This technology can even use genetic science to create monsters on Earth. But they sent their monsters here because someone had uncovered their secret. A woman stands at the door. "That someone would be me. I betrayed the Gamekeepers and came here to destroy the signal. But they found out, and now we all must suffer because of it." The Doctor says her work was done, because he just backspaced everything in the signal's code. He has also shut off the forcefield, so everyone could leave. But the woman says there is one thing left. They need to cure the monsters. The woman uses coding to modify their genetic structure so that they are human again. But it turns out they are not. Instead, they have become strange furry humanoids who are asking for their mother. The woman says this was her species, the Klyptoids. She left the Gamekeepers after they modified her planet and killed the Klyptoids. But now she could bring the species back. Suddenly, a Masked Vespiform falls out of the sky. This time it stops itself before it hits the ground. It picks up Jeremy and carries him away. He lands in a strange hive which is being built above the TARDIS. There the hive itself begins turning Jetemy into a monster. Jane and the Doctor tell the woman she is a traitor, but she doesn't care. The Klyptoids run towards her, as she is their 'mother'. The Doctor says she has enslaved her own race. But she tells the Klyptoids to fight. Luckily, when she was coding their genes she didn't make it so that they would obey her. She rushes back to the computer lab, but another Vespiform picks her up. She is shot by lightning from the sky before she reaches the hive. The duo get to the computer lab and try to shut off the Klyptoids coding, but it requires a passcode. Meanwhile, Jeremy tries to escape the hive, grabbing a needle and using it as a weapon. He climbs down the side to the TARDIS. Kids and students are trying to escape the school as Klyptoids keep asking for their mother, infecting people with Klyptoids genes at the same time. The Doctor sends another message over the loudspeaker, telling Jeremy to bring the strange woman. They get to the computer lab, and she is forced to tell him the passcode. The Klyptoid code is shut off, and the Doctor then uses his contraption to shut down the Gamekeeper's satellite for good. But the woman grabs Jeremy and escapes. The Doctor realises she has stolen the TARDIS key, and follows her to the TARDIS. He manages to get into the TARDIS with the woman, Jane and Jeremy. The Doctor wrestles with the controls of the TARDIS, as the woman has flung it through time. The woman tries to escape and opens the door of the TARDIS, but she is flung to a random time and place. The others all desperately hold on and the Doctor closes the doors. "Now, what do I do with you two..."